


Warriors Cry

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: SORRY IF THIS IS RUSHED, but I wanted to post smut so bad! So, enjoy! This touches on the subject of suicide, but the reader isn’t in anyway suicidal it just pertains to a song. The End of Me by Shamans Harvest. Here is a description of what type of elf like warrior the reader is, it is loosely based on this myth. Once again not a whole lot of story but writing for smut! Here is a link to Do Not Disturb by Haelstorm.





	Warriors Cry

It was her second mission with the team, in place of Natasha this time, Y/N realized Steve, or Cap, or whatever the blonde wanted to be called was exceedingly versed in lip reading which meant he caught her lip sinking the song playing in the earbud crammed into her ear. At the time it was the song, The End of me by Shamans Harvest, it didn’t strike her as odd Steve watched, catching baby blues eyeing her out of the corner of her peripheral. Pulling dirty jacket free to expose the extensively tattooed arms, fully sleeved in beautiful bright ink that looked as fresh as the day they were inked over 50 years ago, the light delicate knot work attesting to her clan the Tuatha De.

Lips moving to the lyrics, mouthing the verse, _I know I deserve to suffer, I’ve earned to be alone. But like a thief who sells a lover, for a handful of shiny stones. So I wrote you a letter, you won’t find until I’m gone. For a song given to the devil, he’s come to take me home. With a 4-10 to my lips._

The last line getting his full attention blue eyes snapping to her, Y/N looking off into space for a moment before filling intense gaze fix on her from his seat next to Sam who was going over the mission on a tablet, the falcon following his gaze to her. Y/N furrowed her brows, not thinking what was versed silently & wondered why he looked worriedly at her, cutting off the music off. Slowly Y/N got to aching feet to start to the two, curious if something was picked up on the tablet she had done or missed, pushing disheveled hair over slightly pointed ear to focus on troubled baby blues.

“Something wrong,” Y/N began looking at the two who gazed back, the captain nervously licking bloody lips as he got to his feet to step in front of her looking over the knot work.

“How are you feeling,” was the first words he spoke, eyes sparking with worry as he hinted to the low blow she had received from one of the creatures they were taking out, or really mopping up the aftermath of the war with Thanos from 5 years ago.

“I’m good, sore, but nothing some rest want help,” she admitted watching Steve close not sure how to proceed.

“I will need you to stay after debriefing,” he admitted Y/N pondering what she had done wrong but nodded n understanding & went back to her seat.

A myriad of thoughts ran through her mind to what the hell did I do wrong, to well if my ass gets chewed I’m going back home & continuing to do my own thing, that’s what I get for helping people. The longer it took to get through the meeting the more agitated Y/N became & fixing Steve with a hateful glare the instant the room cleared.

Getting to dirtied boots once he hinted for her to come to the front of the empty room surprised it was just them as he took a seat on the table & looked up at her. Thoughts racing, ready to chew him a new one if he started on her about… wait he was looking thick curves over like a meal.

“Is everting OK,” he asked concerned, making her cock sweat soaked head at him, brow furrowed again.

“Yeah, why do you keep asking,” she began slowly not sure where this was going it felt odd to say the least as blue eyes raked over her once more, pausing on plump hips.

“On the jet… what were you listening to,” he asked, hinting to the phone that rested in gloved hand.

“Umm… Shamans harvest, it helps me relax… is there a rule about what kind of music I can listen to,” Y/N asked warily, damn she thought he was hot but if he was all rules then this was just a waist of a hot body.

“No… god no, you can listen to anything you want. But that song I seen you lip sinking… it looked to be speaking of suicide…,” he finally spoke, making Y/E/C orbs grow wide with a look of fear that Steve could read lips & stammer all over her words.

“Shit… I didn’t realize… no I’m not suicidal… it’s got a good beat… I mean you don’t have anything to worry about… god I thought I… holy shit you scared me…” she mumbled, relief making its way to her features.

“No, it’s my fault I should have done this another way. It just worried me was all, I would hate to anything happen to you… to anyone, that’s not the way to go out you know,” he spoke Y/N catching how he was quick to fix the you to anyone, watching as he got up to look into Y/E/C orbs.

“How about you let me walk you to med bay to get checked out? It’s a requirement after missions like these,” he was quick to explain with a smile as he hinted to her to lead the way.

“Sure, I could use the company, care to grab a drink afterwards? Tony’ bar? My treat,” she laughed at the captain who smiled back.

“I have a few other things to attend to but a rain check? Please,” he asked watching Y/N smile faulter ever so slightly nothing anyone else would have noticed, shit, he just screwed that up.

“But, how about later on if you don’t have to leave or anything? Around 8? I should be finished with Fury then,” he smiled lightly hoping she took the offer.

“Um, I promised Wanda I would help her with sparing, but rain check as well,” Y/N smiled as they stopped at the med bay doors, locking gazes with the woman who gave a small smile, he still seen the hurt in her eyes & cursed himself for causing Y/N to doubt herself.

“Yeah, but soon,” Steve smiled back as Y/N turned to disappear into the office.

Immediately berating herself for thinking he would be into a woman like her, she wasn’t average by no means thick hips, thighs that were abundant & plump middle that she was of course conscientious about. Y/N was a warrior, built big, putting it to the back of her mind, no use in being hopeful.

* * *

This time it was a mission the captain personally asked Y/N to join, the two of them checking out a lead that was a flop before ever getting exciting but left the two tired. Y/N slumped into the co pilot seat to gaze out at the black sky while Steve took his turn to get changed out of muddied uniform, earbud back in its place.

This time lips where mouthing Haelstorm’, Do Not Disturb, it was a habit she had been sure to not do around the captain & figured she was safe until it played over the speakers of the jet. With a jolt Y/N was out of the seat looking back at Steve who was feet from her, dressed but smiling wickedly.

“I thought you didn’t like the newest stuff,” she hinted to the music that thumped around them it was at a very tolerable level Y/N taking steps to stand toe to toe with the captain

“And I’m sure I’m not your type of woman you would want to fuck to this song,” Y/N laughed but realized blue irises where swallowed whole by a sea of black.

“How do you know what my type of woman is,” Steve began, testing the waters by laying a hand lightly on her neck & jaw, observing Y/E/C orbs fluttering closed for a second & lean into it.

“Perfect, not like me,” Y/N admitted, looking up to realize he was closer than what she remembered head titling from the lips that tried to take hers.

“You are perfect,” he mouthed out hand daring to grip to an ample hip but sure to leave room for her to pull away, noting her hand reach back to the panel to a toggle that would make the jet hover in the same spot cloaked until it was switched off.

“This is perfect,” Steve breathed squeezing thick hip for the woman to pull closer into scorching body free hand reaching up to tangle in his short blond hair to tug gently, leaning in for a kiss but stopping a breath away, filing him pant across her lips.

“You playing me Rogers,” she demanded, knowing the soldier understood love wasn’t a game for her lips tickling his, the blonde trying to pull free for the grip on blond hair but understood it would rip out of his head before she ever released him.

“I would never play you,” he admitted trying for taunting lips once more, but Y/N pulled back, calloused  hands squeezing in protest but not to hurt.

“How bad have you wanted this,” Y/N asked in a pant, moving closer arching into the solider dressed in a thin t-shirt & sweats, a prominent bulge rubbing at clothed core, Y/N rutting at it to make the soldier grunt at the friction but letting out an exasperated huff at the fact she refused him anymore.

“Since I first met you months ago,” Steve gritted out, relieved she gave him some friction as he rutted at clothed core, filling wetness soaking through.

“Show me how bad,” she panted, pushing the soldier away, looking at him seductively to take her lip in between her teeth to bite as she looked over erect man hood, tongue shooting out to lick over puffy bottom lip as he stared at her in lust.

“Well,” she purred, hand traveling over ample hips, to rub between thick thighs needing friction herself, teasing the captain who looked at her like a feral beast.

“Come here Y/N,” he spoke huskily, not budging but knowing he would have to give being Y/N was headstrong.

“No,” the woman breathed out hotly, hand moving to the band of her pants, slipping into the material sinfully slow to tease over delicate clit, shooting a dark look as free hand braced on the control panel of the jet that still hovered in midair.

Y/N getting ready to slip them into wet cunt before the comm rang in, the two quick to move so it wasn’t obvious what was going on as the music quieted to take the call. The woman sitting in the copilot seat while Steve was quick to take the pilot seat, hand covering the painful bulge as Y/N clicked off the hover pilot & Steve took the call.

“Yeah,” Steve asked agitated, Y/N not able to look at the captain, fearing she would give her need away, instead focused on Tony who was on the screen with at fussy baby in his arms.

“Everything OK? I got the notification the jet was in auto hover not 5 miles from the compound,” he admitted, finally getting the disgruntled baby situated & calm as he looked to Y/N.

“Yeah it’s all good,” Y/N began, “ accidentally hit the button when I put my foot on the control panel & didn’t realize it till you rang in,” she smiled as if her leggings weren’t soaked.

“Well, be careful & hurry. Fury is pissed it went south & is wanting that debriefing soon,” Tony ordered, shutting his side off.

Steve didn’t give her time, he knew they had maybe 5 minutes before landing at the compound, quickly spinning the chair she was in. The soldiers arms anchored on the arms of it boxing her in forcing her back into the chair & looking up into lust blown baby blues.

“I want you to meet me in my room after the meeting,” he spoke darkly leaning in close, catching her hands before she could stop him from getting close, but he knew with her strength she was allowing it.

“That an order,” Y/N returned just as darkly, nipping at his lips as he pulled away from the kiss.

“Yes it is & I suggest you follow it,” he finished as he left her sitting in shock that he was demanding, looking after the strutting captain that was heading for the open hanger on the jet.

“What if I don’t,” she shot after him, getting to shaky feet to watch him pause before stepping off.

“Then I’ll come find you, there will be consequences,” he retorted before continuing off the jet for Y/N to follow.

* * *

Y/N stopped at her door, looking down to Steve’ knowing it would be open, but self-doubt nagged her. It was the heat of the moment on the jet, no way he would be interested in a woman, a warrior like her, hand taking the nob in hand to turn it & step into the quiet dark room. Filling the hot body instantly as it pressed to her back, strong arm snaking around plum middle to pull flush, looking back to watch him open the door & to place something out on the handle to shut it & lock it back.

“I told you how bad I wanted you,” he spoke darkly head dipping into the crook of her neck to kiss & nip the soft flesh, free hand grabbing plump hip again to squeeze, ass rutting against tented sweats.

“I needed to know for sure,” Y/N panted hands going to wrap around the back of the soldiers neck as the same song on the quinn jet began to play over the room speakers.

“I want you… so bad… I want these hips…,” he growled out, squeezing the plump flesh, hand sliding to wet cunt that was soaking through the leggings again, fingers pressing into the clothe to tease sensitive clit, ample hips responding with a jerk.

“I want this…,” he gritted, hand finding its way into the material, fingers gliding through slick cunt to elicit a raspy moan of pleasure as he circled delicate clit.

“And I want this…,” he rasped darkly, two digits plunging deep into dripping core to make Y/N moan out to the room fingers pulling tight to blonde locks but not pulling him away from the bruise he was sucking as digits scissor inside, raking over just the right spot while calloused palm grinding teasingly against sensitive clit.

“But I want it around my cock,” Steve rasped out as lips released soft throat to capture her lips, spinning curvaceous body to face him but not removing his fingers as he walked her back to the bed, only stopping when her legs contacted the mattress & when it was evident Steve was the one in need of breath.

“Show me how bad then,” Y/N defied the captain once more.

With a harsh push Y/N bounced on the soft surface, the captain shedding shirt along with tight sweats to follow her back across the bed on his knees, only stopping when she hit the headboard with a devious smirk. Calloused hands gripping the leggings to jerk them inside out making Y/N yelp out in excitement. The soldier quick to fall forward, taking puffy lips as hard cock rutted in wet folds to slick himself but a hot hand on his chest made him stop.

“Rutting at me like a bitch in heat isn’t showing me enough,” Y/N began but the slamming of a well-endowed cock into clenching cunt made her choke on her words.

Blond head falling between clothed ample breast as she let loose a cry of pleasure that echoed around the room, her hands going to the head that rested between her breast, scratching the scalp with short nails.

“Fuck,” Steve drawled out, having stilled inside tight cunt, twitching every time he thought of moving in the velvet core that surrounded him, shivering & listening to her ponding heart.

“Shit, your tight sweetheart,” Steve panted out placing a kiss on shivering chest still not daring to move filling ample hips going slow.

“Please move, let me fill you,” Y/N panted out, trying to rock his hips with hers but still he refused.

“I want last… goddamn baby,” he gritted out, making Y/N giggle slightly at the use of dirty language.

“Fuck Rogers, you going to kiss me with that mouth,” Y/N chuckled, his hips finally moving to glide out & slam back in as he took her lips harshly to taste the tang of metal for a second as she deepened the kiss with a dominating tongue as he anchored on either side of her to repeat the motion her hands falling to his side to dig nails in to the flesh.

“You’re so sassy,” Steve grunted as he pounded in & out of tight cunt having released puffy lips to let her cry of pleasure escape, bucking hard to rub throbbing clit.

A whimper of a need to finish echoing around the room, throbbing cock teasing the perfect spot inside of needy cunt while he looked down into lust blown orbs that sparkled & matched his own. Without hesitation he reached between them, finger circling delicate nerve making her cry out louder, scrunching eyes shut.

“Keep them open,” came Steve’ harsh command, making Y/N look up at him in surprise he was so callous with his words sending shivers up her spine & bringing with it another cry of pleasure as he slammed hard into needy cunt.

“Look me in the eye when you cum baby,” he breathed out, filling her buck for more stimulation as he pressed throbbing cock deeper into velvet cunt letting out a grunt himself, breathing down her gasping mouth as she forced Y/E/C orbs to remain open.

A whimper hanging in her throat as he thrust into begging cunt, the impact forcing it out as she held his gaze bucking harder when he knocked his own hand into delicate clit.

“I want you bad baby, cum for me,” he grunted, keeping her gaze as he ruthlessly pounded in & out of dripping cunt he swore was going to clench shut the closer she got to the edge.

“This bad,” she whimpered as another slap of flesh echoed around them, hips stuttering this time & filing him began to spill.

Finally dragging Y/N with him into oblivion as gazes remained locked though it erupted in fireworks & a keening cry that they knew the entire compound had to have heard. A sweaty captain collapsing onto equally sweaty chest as he continued to rut into compressing cunt, filling it continue to pulse around softening cock.

Gentle kisses fluttering over clothed panting chest as Y/N went limp into the ruined sheets filling spent cock slip free & combined arousal dribble between her legs & onto the sheets. Keeping his place on her chest, kissing over it, loving her as hand moved from between them to reach up to sweat soaked neck to pull up for a kiss, Y/H/C hair slick with sweat as he captured panting lips.

“God this body,” Steve echoed down her throat as he released for breath, rutting hard even though cock was spent at ample hips that met his thrust.

“It’s mine baby, you hear me? All mine, even if I have to lock you up & keep you to myself, mine sweetheart,” he panted on her lips.

The soldier filling hands lace into his hair to press for another breathtaking kiss nipping at his lips for tongues to caress over one another before pulling curvaceous body with him, making sure she rested between his legs. Y/N propped gingerly on tight abs, looking up into baby blues that where still swallowed in lust, calloused finger tracing the tops of ample breast that were bunched under her making her smile.

“Beautiful doesn’t describe what you are to me Y/N,” he breathed out hands reaching down to remove her shirt, eyeing her darkly as she shimmied out of it when he pulled it over her head throwing it to the floor then going for the bra to treat it the same.

A growl leaving  his chest as he caressed over soft exposed breast, cock growing hard against plump stomach to make her look up at him darkly, filling her own arousal tighten again in her stomach once more.

“Fuck baby, see what you do to me? Every goddamned time I see you this happens,” he hinted to the hard cock pressing into her stomach, pulling Y/N up on his chest for a kiss filling the smile there.

“I think the entire compound knows now,” Y/N smirked on his lips, thick thighs making their way across his hips to straddle them, running readied cunt over erect cock that throbbed between wet folds.

“Then let’s make sure they know that you are with me, you’re mine, I want you to scream my name this time baby,” he growled out, hands going to palm ample breast as she bucked against him.

Y/N leaned over moving ample hips so juicy cunt hovered over erect cock, her calloused hand wrapping around his girth to tease soft head with wet hole. A raspy moan escaping puffy lips as she bowed over the soldier, locking his gaze as she began to speak on his lips.

“Oh no my dear Stevie, it will be my name that you shout out to the room, to the entire compound,” she moaned out as she sank around him, tight heat clenching painfully tight once more.

“So, tell me, what did you put on the door before you shut it,” Y/N breathed hot down his throat bucking hard against him, letting out a gasp as one nipple was pinched between thumb & forefinger while the other was palmed with gentleness, a welcomed contrast as he buried deep inside her.

“Like the song said baby, I put the sign on the door, do not disturb,” Steve smirked darkly hand quick to release pert nipple to wrap in loose Y/H/C locks.

A sudden jerk to expose soft neck latching onto suck a bruise before sitting up further himself taking her with him up straight to take a pert bud in his teeth before sucking hard, ample body arching into the scorching one that was maneuvering to his knees to hold her up & fuck ruthlessly up into clenching cunt. The wet slap of skin echoing around them just like the moans, pleas, shouts & grunts done the same.

“Who makes you feel this way,” Y/N spoke darkly to Steve, hand lacing into blond locks to jerk him away from her nipple to expose his soft throat, body arching into his to rub throbbing clit, chasing her high as much as he was.

“You do,” he rasped out her lips falling to the soft flesh of his own neck, making a shutter chase along his spine, sucking her own harsh bruise on the supple skin a grunt forcing its way out as she moved to his ear nipping harshly at it.

“Who Stevie,” she purred darkly, letting out a moan as hard cock slammed deep, filling up greedy cunt that clinched tight the instant it throbbed.

“You,” Steve gritted trying to hold back his release, he knew how this ended & loved every sick moment of Y/N’ domination.

“Say. My. Name,” she snarled in his ear moving to look down into lust blown baby blues with a wicked grin, knowing she could deny him release if she so pleased & it drove them mad with lust.

“Y/N,” Steve finally choked out loud enough the glass vibrated with it, cock growing.

“FUCK STEVIE,” Y/N snarled out herself so loud to do the same.

The woman swearing something creaked & cracked as they fell over the same rocky ledge. This time bringing with it blackness as the gaze was broken for her lips to crash into his, another ting of metal between them as she held tight to blonde locks. The soldier under Y/N crumpling to the bed with her laying over him like a blanket. A loud banging on  the door making them move in case someone entered, Y/N falling to the soldiers side thighs coated with slick just as his cock & balls.

“Keep that shit down,” came Bucky’ voice as he beat one last time, “I’m glad you’re not a virgin Steve but goddamn man!”

Both pulling tight to each other to steal kisses with a smirk at the fact everyone knew now.

“Glad to know you have a healthy sex life as well Y/N,” came the voice of Sam, the two must have been on a run.

“You’re welcome guys! I told you she was mine,” Steve retorted Y/N curling against him to place sweaty head under his chin, calloused hand running her spine to soothe over it placing kisses to sweat soaked hair as she began to do the same to his chest.

“Better,” Steve asked as he laid back taking her with him to lay on his chest, both just observing each other.

“Much,” Y/N smirked taking a kiss to press his head back into the pillows as she got to shaky knees to bow over him while arousal ran down trembling thighs.

“We need a bath,” she smiled darkly on his lips filling his pull in the same way, “care to join?”

“Do you have to ask,” he responded, quick to his feet, jerking Y/N with him, thick thighs wrapping around toned midsection as he carried her to the bathroom nuzzling at his jaw as arms wrapped around sweaty neck.


End file.
